Project DIB
by Le-chan1
Summary: ZADR AU Slash The Irken Race is at war with Earth, and after a premature smeet is taken from a smeet run, a new weapon is made that could destroy the Irken race. Zim races against time to save his race, and take revenge on Professor Membrane for the pain
1. Chapter: 00

**A.N. Well this is a first for me. An Alternate Universe fic for a first story in a new category. Well, yeah, so this is my first Invader Zim story. Yes, it is Dib and Zim Romance, no like, no read, it's that simple. - **

**Disclaimer: …. Really, are you expecting me to out right say, "YES I DO OWN IT!" Because… obviously, if I'm writing smut about two of the characters on a non-profit site, I don't. Sorry, to disappoint.**

_**Project D.I.B.**_

Chapter: 00

**Alarms were ringing, blaring out in warning that the security had been breeched. Lights flickered as soldiers ran hurriedly down the corridors, their long metal legs aiding them in their hurry, as their smaller, true legs, could not.**

"**The breech is in the smeet room!" The leader said with a tight voice, holding his weapon of choice to his chest in anger. It was a rule in all galactic warfare that the offspring of the race not be touched. It was appalling to think that this new, inferior, enemy was so stupid as to not know such a basic rule. **

**Red eyes narrowed in hate as the young soldier led his troop towards the door. He was smaller than most of his troop, but his commander had left him in charge while the real battle was taking place outside.**

**The room rocked violently as another hit was taken by the Irken ship. Lights flickered ominously, and some of the other Irkens started, looking around the room with light fear.**

"**Attacking a smeet shipment! How low can these stink beasts get!" The low snarl came from the lavender eyed female to the leader's left. Ruby eyes stared at her for a moment, understanding her detest and anger completely. They weren't even with in the planet's vicinity, hell, by all accounts, they weren't even in the war, being too short to be counted on.**

"**Quite low, Tak. Quite low." The leader said, with a low growl, turning and missing her saddened look as he moved back toward the door that led to the smeet's containment room.**

**It was a fairly usual, routine trip—now that war had started—to relocate certain batches of smeet to be raised and trained elsewhere for battle. Most, still were unready to be out of their incubating tubes.**

**Feeling sick to his stomach, the ruby eyed Irken marched through the doors, that opened with a shrill hiss, and entered the darkened room. Rows of glowing purple faces greeted him, showing him that the undeveloped smeet were still growing and soundly sleeping in their make shift wombs.**

**It was unnervingly silent in the room, not a single shadow moved in the inky darkness. Narrowed, pupil-less eyes, gazed over each glowing marker, senses tuned into the emptiness of the room.**

"**Any sign of them?" Tak's voice asked from behind, and the leader just quirked an antennae. The other Irken used to take pleasure in tormenting him, and arguing with him. After all, they were the closest thing to a family any Irken got, being from the same smeet batch and all. But, Tak had seemed to grow out of that stage rapidly, after the first attack had been initiated by the filthy stink-beasts. **

"**Zim?"**

"**No," Zim finally answered, lowering his weapon after a moment. Tak seemed to relax next to him, and lowered her own. "It seems that they have already left." **

"**So, they were here." Tak asked, and Zim scowled, moving deeper into the room, still not quite satisfied with what his instincts told him.**

"**Yes, but they are no longer." Zim answered, looking over each smeet holding unit as he passed. _What could they possibly want from here? Unless… _A deep dread filled the small Irken, and he let out a low growl picking up pace.**

"**Zim?" Tak sounded worried, before following after the smaller Irken soldier. Her fear for the Human's must have abated with his words. But it was only natural, after all, Zim had been the first and only survivor from the planet Earth. He was half crazy when he returned to the empire, sporting numerous wounds from the experimentations that the human butchers, that had caught him, had dealt to him. Where once he'd been the source of the Tallest's amusement, he was now the only Irken who could sense, smell, and feel a human presence. A talent an Irken only gained through intense hatred or pain.**

**Zim had both.**

**Which was probably the reason as to why he had been taken seriously and placed on the smeet ship, instead of booted off to food courtia again. It was probably due to the recent death of Tallest Purple as well.**

**Purple had succumbed to the _tests_ the stink-beasts had preformed when he had been sent to check on Zim's claims. No one from his ship returned alive. The joke mission had turned serious, and Red wasn't laughing anymore. **

**The sound of crunching glass froze the angered Irken in his place. Looking down in irritation, he found that he had walked into the broken remnants of a smeet tube. Zim's heart clenched in his chest as he inspected the green liquid substance that gleamed in the darkness of the room. **

**Horrified he looked up the walls for the blank face that the little Irk would have come from, but found only an empty place in the racks, where the heat lights glowed from the circular hole in the wall. The machine had not responded to a grown smeet.**

**Looking back to the ground, Zim felt his stomach curl in disgust, finding the purple, sleeping-faced, capsule lid laying to the side of the broken glass and incubating fluids. Zim let out a curse in Irken, slamming a fist against one the legs that extended from his PAK.**

"**Zim, what happened?"**

"**Get to the bridge and have commander Rak send a message to Red." Tak frown at Zim's lack of respect to their remaining leader, but the small Irken paid it no mind. "Tell him that they got a hold of a premature smeet." **

**Tak gave a grim look and nodded, leaving quickly, her metallic legs making a soft clinking nose as she retreated. Zim frown, retracting his legs and kneeling beside the fluid, and picked up a shard with a sympathetic glare. _Premature, and with out a PAK. It has no chance of surviving… still there is no telling what those human's can find out about us from it… _With a snarl he chucked the glass and turned to leave the room.**

**Life could be so cruel sometimes.**

**A.N. Well, this is a VERY short chapter for me. - But I guess this is more like a prologue anyway. Well, what do you think? Should I continue, should I make this as AU as possible or perhaps tie it in some sadistic way to the original story? Drop me a line till then.**

**Mora**


	2. Chapter: 01

**A.N. Well, here I am with chapter one, or two, however you wish to view it. I should explain that I am not completely aware of the whole story of Invader Zim, and that this alternate universe if from my own perverse mind. - Any character anomalies are from my twisting of the story line. No like, no read. - **

**Disclaimer: ……….. yes. Yes, I do own it! It is mine! Zim flies low and cuts Mora's head off with a metal leg from his PAK. You own nothing, you filthy stink beast! **

**Get the picture? **

_**Project D.I.B.**_

Chapter: 01

**The room was silent for all but the dull hum from the starships engines. The white walls bright against the doubled pained window that showed the dark vastness of space, stars slowly gliding by the 'Membrane'. **

**The ship was a floating science lab, built and commanded by Professor Membrane himself, not too long after the planet Earth had been destroyed by the attacking Irken race. What remained of the human race, now floated as a fleet, set on destroying the creatures that had annihilated their home world. **

**Large amber colored eyes gazed out into the darkness, blankly staring out at the only world he'd ever known. He felt small in comparison to the never ending darkness of space. **

**Then again, he was a very small being.**

**A pale white hand reached out, trailing three digits over the cool glass, shivering at it's icy feel. Space was very cold, something he wasn't used to. **

**The metal grind of his door opening, caused the tiny boy to turn, two grey antennae raising up in slight joy that anyone was coming to visit him. **

**The tall woman stood in the doorway, her purple hair cropped short against her face. Her narrowed eyes didn't move as she shifted her clipboard in her arms, causing her white lab coat to wrinkle slightly.**

"**Good morning, Dib, awake again I see." She said in a bored tone, and Dib's pale antennae drooped a bit.**

"**I can't sleep, Gaz." Dib said quietly, turning back to the window and away from the annoyed twenty-six-year-old woman. Gaz Membrane was only ten years older than he was, and from the time he could remember, had been his only playmate, though she seemed less than thrilled to spend her time with him.**

**Dib knew from early on that the man they both called father, paid little attention to the girl, and it had made her angry and jealous of Dib. She used to beat him when he'd been younger, but she'd grown out of it when she was able to watch him with the doctors. **

**Dib never knew why it was that he was the only one the doctors had to monitor. He had assumed long ago it was because he was different. He had three fingers, not five. He had no nose or ears that could be seen. No pupils in his amber colored eyes, hidden behind large wire rimmed glasses and no hair, and his genitals where hidden with in his body, in a slit between his legs.**

**His father muttered lots of things, words that Dib had a hard time understanding. _Albino, unaltered, preemie…_the words were so different from what he was taught, and when he asked about them, no one would answer.**

**No one, but Gaz.**

**Dib realized that sometime ago, Gaz had started to pity him. She protected him in a sick way. Harshly telling him things, that he didn't want to hear, but knew were true. After all, Gaz was the only one who never lied.**

**Was sarcastic and cruel, but never lied. It was an odd feeling of dislike and child-like love that he felt for the girl that made him both disappointed and happy to see her. She was the closest thing he had to a mother, even if she was his older sister.**

_**No… not my real sister… because I'm… not human. **_

**Dib looked sadly at his own wisp-like reflection in the dual window. His red and black striped T-shirt making his white skin almost pearl-like. He dropped his eyes to his lap staring at his white shorts, a shade made cream-colored by his own skin, same with his bobbed socks.**

"**Let me guess, the nightmares again." Gaz said with a bored expression, stepping into the room, the door hissing closed behind her. "Tell the doctors and they'll monitor you again." She threatened in a cold, emotionless voice. Dib shivered, knowing what that would mean. He didn't like the dark, and that was what they put him in; the dark. With wires connected to his head and antennae, tapping into his brain and learning all that could be learned from his horrible night terrors.**

**Which was nothing.**

"**You should get over it. It's not like it's real. When are you going to grow up Dib?" Gaz bit out harshly, and Dib scowled, sticking out his slender tongue at her, the blue blood vesicles in it standing out drastically.**

**Gaz just glared.**

**Dib was about the size of a human child, reaching just up to Gaz's hip. A height she had said to be that of a toddler's at best. She had often told him to "grow up," the words holding a double meaning. **

**It always annoyed him.**

"**Dad, wants you to come down and eat something." Gaz said, obviously bored with Dib. He cringed at the thought of eating anything. The food always made his stomach ache, or whatever he had in his middle that digested his food, and the water burned his skin horribly. **

**Gaz had found it hysterical when she'd dared him to drink some of her juice when they had both been younger. He still had the scar from his surgery. **

"**I'm not hungry…" Dib said in a small voice, knowing that he was in a precarious position at the moment. Gaz let out a heavy sigh and stalked over to his bedside. Dib glanced up, fearful of her anger, when she bent down and hauled him up by his arm, placing him on the floor and practically dragging him from his room.**

**The doors locked from the outside of his room, and the personnel scanner was placed way above Dib's head. Making escape without assistance impossible. Not that he had anywhere to escape to.**

"**You are skinny as a fucking rake Dib, and I'm not taking the blame for you dying of malnutrition." Gaz grumbled as she stalked down the long hallways her steal-tipped boots making awful clacking noises on the ground. **

**Dib pursed his lips together in a pout, but followed along, the bottoms of his white socks stained black from the junk that littered the metal-ridged flooring. Dib stumbled slightly a few times in his effort to keep up as the much taller female dragged him along to the cafeteria. **

**Dib kept his eyes focused on his feet so he wouldn't trip and hurt himself. He was used to the stares he received from those around him when he was allowed out of his room. Most would look at him and give a nod or smile, but some glared at him with a deep rooted hatred that Dib had yet to understand.**

**He knew it had something to do with how he was treated like a "normal boy," as he'd heard the term used. That something about him being treated as one of _them,_ offended those few, but his wariness was usually pushed aside when Gaz would threatened to break their "pencil necks" if they didn't shut "the fuck up."**

**Dib gave a small smile at the memory, and reach up to hold Gaz's wrist with his own smaller hand. If she noticed the gesture, she made no move to show it. **

**The room was filled with doctors in white coats, and Dib recognized a few from some of his tests. He didn't mind them so much, they were only slightly annoying, the way they always poked and prodded at him, taking blood samples and making sure that he was kept clean and away from viruses. **

**Though sometimes they gave him a sickness, calling it a "vaccination."**

**Dib wasn't stupid, he knew that they wanted to see if they could find a cure in him for the disease that they were testing. Though it often hurt, Dib never complained. **

**After all, this was all he'd known. **

"**Stay right here, and don't move. You got that?" Gaz asked as she placed Dib in a chair at an empty table. Dib nodded and slumped in his chair, kicking his legs back and forth.**

"**Yeah…" **

**Gaz looked at him for a moment longer, before turning and disappearing into the line, returning moments later with food. It was different from what the other's were eating, Dib noticed, as he usually did. It looked as though Gaz had been telling the truth, about the professor being worried for his health.**

**There was not a dollop of human food on his tray this time, Dib gave a wiry smile, and indulged in the flavorless food-substitute his "father" made for him. Gaz, sat down beside him, glaring blankly around the room at the other doctors. **

**She had been the only child on board aside from him. In a way, they where alike in their separation from the others. Now, he wondered if Gaz even wanted to remain here, or if she stayed for the same reasons as he did. **

**Because they had no where else to go.**

"**So, was it the same dream as before?" Gaz asked sounding annoyed, and not particularly interested. She had once told Dib that his voice annoyed her, and he'd stopped talking.**

**She started asking questions soon after.**

"**Yeah… the same." Dib said between food as he slurped down a drink their father had made from something other than water. **

"**So, nothing new? God, what can be so scary about a nightmare that never changes. You are so stupid, Dib!" Gaz snapped, though her tone remained quiet so that the other doctors would not hear her words.**

**Dib rolled his eyes, and continued to munch. _Obviously, you've never seen the bloody corpses of everyone you knew, and faces you don't know yet, staring blankly at a fiery vortex of doom, red eyes burning into your soul, hands choking the life from you…_ Dib thought sullenly, but didn't say a word. Last time he'd mentioned it, the doctors thought he was seeing the past of earth, and had done endless tests on him. And Gaz was the only one who explained why, to Dib, thinking the doctor's hypothesis was complete shit.**

**Dib didn't even want to think of what he saw when she'd touched him, pulling him from the testing unit, after saving him. He'd blanked out for a moment, as though he were watching a movie, and saw a memory that could only be from Gaz.**

**Dib shivered, one of the corpses in his dream had been Gaz's mother, he soon found out. Sometimes, Dib could see things when he touched a person, if they where thinking of it "loud" enough. Images from another time.**

**He didn't like it.**

**And he never mentioned it.**

"**You're going into the playroom today." Gaz said after a long moment's pause. Dib looked up at her curiously, his plate cleaned. "So, be ready."**

**Dib nodded once in understanding. The playroom was a simulation of Earth, and each time he was put inside, the scenery was different. It was a way to see how he would react, and what he would do. So far he'd been a disappointment in there, doing nothing extraordinary, acting like any other kid. "You think they'll get bored soon?" Dib asked, both hopeful and saddened at the thought. Earth had been a beautiful place, and he liked to pretend that he belonged somewhere like that, but at the same time, he didn't like being observed as he played.**

**It was like being watched when one peed. **

"**Okay, Gaz." Dib said, and the girl rose once more, taking his tray and disappearing. Dib sighed, drawing symbols on the tabletop with one pale finger. **

**It was just another day on the Membrane.**

**And some how, it made Dib sad.**

**It was a valley this time. Tall grass rose from the ground, with flowers swaying in the afternoon breeze. It was comforting, and Dib smiled, sitting down in the grass, now completely hidden from view.**

**A few green stalks brushed passed his antennae and Dib shivered, feeling a hot tingle travel down and through his stomach. They had always been ultra-sensitive, another thing Gaz used to use against him. Dib cringed at the memory of pain as she'd yanked on them. **

**Opening his amber colored eyes, Dib looked up into the endless blue of the sky. He wished he could truly be in such a place, where the stars where hidden from view, where he was no longer just a small thing, floating endlessly through the vastness of eternity. **

**A part of him ached to belong, and he wanted it to be here, on this planet called earth, but he knew that he could not, for it no longer existed. The wind smelled sweet, and Dib grinned, stretching his arms above his head, before relaxing on the ground, quite content. **

**The sun felt warm on his skin, and even though he knew it was a simulation, Dib was pleased and comforted by it. He closed his eyes, watching the color that stained his lids from the sun and let his mind wander away. He drifted through unconsciousness and reality, his mind drawing back to images he knew he should not know of. Images of a home, of earth.**

**Suddenly the warmth was gone, and the light vanished. Dib made a face, surprised that the test had ended so quickly. **

**_They usually don't get bored for at least and hour…_** **Dib thought, opening his eyes slowly. He bit back a scream when he found himself in his nightmare from before. Fires burning around him, people screaming as they died, falling lifelessly into piles. Several of the doctors were there, in the piles, their eyes void of all life. Dib bit back a cry, stumbling backwards, away from the massacre.**

**He felt sick, and gave a whimper, trying not to breath. The stench of death and decay was rising up and smothering him. Dib placed his hands to his face not knowing how to block the smell, and ran straight into someone. Jumping, Dib flung himself around, and choked on a scream when he met cold, blood-red eyes. Pupil-less, like his own, glaring down from at least a foot above himself. The being glared in hate, and reached out, gripping Dib around the neck, squeezing until he started to choke.**

**_This is a dream! It's all just a dream! _Dib kept screaming in his own head, but he knew it was all to real to be a nightmare.**

**The hand clenched tighter, and drew Dib close, hot breath fanned against his face as the being whispered to him, but Dib could no longer hear the words. _I'm going to die… _Dib thought faintly, and the person before him grinned maliciously.**

**Dib screamed.**

**Dib shot up from his bed panting hard. Beads of moisture escaping from his pale skin to run down his face and back, making his clothing stick to his body uncomfortably. His heart pounded angrily in his chest, and he shivered from the cold sweat.**

**Dib blinked his eyes reaching out and retrieving his glasses from the table by his bed. Placing them on he looked outside the window at the darkness. From the lack of light in his room, Dib knew that it was now "night." The rest of the ship was most likely asleep, the night crew on duty. **

**Dib shivered pulling his blankets up and around his figure as he looked at his own reflection in the glass. _I fell asleep in the simulator. Gaz must have carried me back. _Dib thought with a shiver, trying to push the dream from his mind. He placed a hand to his neck, rubbing it, still remembering how it had felt to be choked.**

"**So many stars…" Dib whispered, and some part of him leaped with joy at the sight. "… so many places that might be like the earth was. I wish I could be there." Dib sighed, placing his fingertip over the brightest star, covering it as if to draw in it's warmth.**

**It did nothing.**

"**I wish I belonged…" **

**Dib dropped his finger and moved to lean against the wall to wait for morning to come, not wanting to sleep again, and noticed with shock, that the bright star seemed to be getting bigger.**

_**What…? **_

**Dib squinted his eyes, his heartbeat picking up pace. Something inside of him was afraid, deathly so, and somehow he knew that he didn't want that star near him, but at the same time he did.**

**_I can't… I can't get to anyone… _Dib began to panic realizing that there was nothing that he could do, as he watch the growing star with awe and panic.**

**The star was moving closer.**

**A.N. Well, end of chapter one… another very short chapter. Let me know what you think, and I may update. But for now I have to get to work, so, till next time.**

**Mora**


	3. Chapter: 02

**A.N. Well, here's another first, writing the second chapter out on notebook paper, and planning to type it when I get back from work. You know, managers don't listen to a damn thing employees say. I ask to work Mondays nights, so what do they give me? Wednesday nights! Anyway, here is chapter 2. Enjoy. -**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it. I'm not funny enough… Sigh**

_**Project D.I.B.**_

Chapter: 02

**Zim stalked down the long hallways of the Massive, with a purposeful stride, making his way to the bridge, a scowl on his face. It had been a while since Red had called for him directly, and the last time had not been pleasant. **

**_In the name of Irk, why would I, Zim, attack our own ships when the stink-beasts are there!_ Zim thought with another scoff. At the moment he hated the earth-beasts more than his deceiving Tallests. **

**Besides, he had a debt to repay.**

_**For both of us…**_

**Zim's face and expression softened, eyes lightening from their usual ruby color to an almost pale pink, a sorrowful glint to them. It had been a long time since he'd last thought of his other, nearly eighteen years.**

**It still hurt.**

**Another soldier bumped into him, and Zim jerked back to reality with a snarl, looking down at the smaller Irken.**

**"Sorry, commander Zim… I—I didn't notice… I mean I wasn't looking—" the small Irken continued to simper and Zim was again reminded of how tall he'd become over the years of fighting with the human-filth. **

**He was still far from Red's height, but he now stood a good head taller than his fellow Irkens. His growth had given him the respect he'd always craved, at long last, and Red had confided to him, that his growth must have been due to his loss.**

**Again, Zim frowned, giving a merciless laugh as he shook his head, patting the small Irken's head has he passed. He remembered how it had felt to be treated with the lack of respect that he deserved, and didn't wish to make the same mistakes that Red and Purple had.**

**Not too long ago, Zim would have enjoyed flaunting his power, but things were different now. **

**He was different, had changed. **

**_He was right all along… the stink-beasts aren't as stupid as I had thought. They don't go down so easily, not with out a fight, even with out their precious earth._**

**Zim felt a twinge of pain, his mind bringing back painful memories.**

_**His earth… **_

**The image of golden eyes and dark hair filled Zim's mind before it was, once again, lost, and Zim returned to his glowering. **

_**It's over with, Just forget it! It would never have worked in the first place… You couldn't even touch without pain… **_

**The large red doors with the Irken invader symbol on the front, gave a hiss as it opened. The inside was alive with sound. Soldiers working at computers, multiple connections opened up, reports flowing in from several stations and Invaders as they searched for the slimy stink-pigs that were, surprisingly, still a threat. **

**Zim could see Red, standing on his raised dais hands gripping the bar tightly. The once proud ruler now looked haggard in appearance. His body was slumped forward, more than usual, and his crimson eyes had lost their initial bloodlust long ago. What had once been a god in Zim's eyes, was now nothing more than a tired, old, wounded, giant. **

**Zim's eyes narrowed in dislike, disgusted with himself, that he had once looked up to the broken, lying, Irken. _Sending me on a false mission… if it wasn't for him, I, Zim, would never have found that dirt ball. _Zim's anger fled slightly with the thought, his insides twisting with painful guilt. _Would never have known… him…_**

**Scowling, as a particularly loud transmission told of the latest weapon the stink-beasts had come up with, Zim stomped his way to the dais, trudging up the stairs and coming to a halt just beside Red.**

**Zim no longer cared that it was disrespectful to approach his tallest and not bow before him. Knew that he should feel foolish to come to his side at all when he was addressing others, but he simply didn't care. He'd been a mockery to his race his entire existence before this stupid war. And since his return, and Purple's demise, it had just become a sort of routine between himself and Red. **

**Zim gave no false praise.**

**Red made no attempt at fake kindness.**

**"My Tallest, we need more soldiers!" another Invader cried through the screen, and Zim vaguely recognized him from the day that Impending Doom II, had begun nearly two decades ago. "There is no guarantee that we can hold the enemy at bay!" The invader sounded worried, and Zim scowled more deeply, wondering just how much more trouble they'd have been in, had the Dib-stink survived.**

**Zim shivered, and harshly threw the thought from his head. He'd been thinking of the Dib for a while now, and quite often. Zim wondered why, even as he cursed himself for being so weak.**

**_This is not the time! Di— …_ Zim found he still couldn't think the name, and bit his lip, cursing himself in Irken, and clenching his hands tightly.**

**"Zim!" The growled out voice brought Zim back, and he noticed that the transmission had been cut, and that Red was now giving Zim his full attention.**

**"You called, Red?" Zim said coldly, and watched as Red made a distasteful face. They both hated each other, and loathed to admit it, understood each other. After all, they'd both lost someone important to them. At the very least, Red now saw Zim as a competent leader, perhaps even as an equal though that was stretching it a bit, proof shown in the fact that Zim had been taken from the Smeet runs, to lead his own troop. Of course this position had opened up shortly after his old commander Rak, had been killed in another smeet run battle.**

**Zim was still smarting from that. **

**"Yes, Zim, I did." Red snarled, and Zim folded his arms looked bored. The Tallest continued to glare at him for a whole thirty seconds before turning away with a tired sigh. "There is a new weapon. This one attacks us biologically, rendering our PAKS useless!" Red said, sounding burdened. Zim's shoulder's slumped a bit as well, understanding with out having to be told where this was headed.**

**"So, you are assuming that they found something useful from the dead smeet?" Zim questioned, straightening up, waiting for his Tallest to turn and blame this new turn of events on him. After all, it had been his smeet run ship that had lost the premature embryo, and Red generally found one way or another to pin a crime to Zim's name. **

**"Yes, Zim, I'm thinking exactly that." Red returned with another sigh, and a little ounce of pity crept into Zim's heart for the sad and weary leader. Losing Purple had a large affect on the poor Irken.**

**"So, what do you need me to do?" Zim asked, a bit more politely than he had in a long while. Red seemed to notice it, for he stood, and gave him a questioning stare before, raising to his full stature, the mask of the Tallest once again in place.**

**"We believe that the human-filth have a base hidden on a nearby moon, and are storing these weapons there." Red stated calmly, "But, we seem to need more troops." **

**"I'll ready Tak and the others. We'll head out immediately." Zim clipped out, turning to leave, still wondering why Red had called him all the way down to the bridge to send him and his troop out on a simple mission.**

**_He could have sent anyone to inform me… Stupid Red, probably just wanted to vent! Like I care about his problems…_ Zim knew that that was a lie. Red's problems were the entire Irken race's problems. **

**"We've located the _Membrane_, Zim."**

**The sentence froze Zim's insides, and stopped his movements cold. The room seemed to become empty of sound, save for the breath that escaped his lips, and the hopeful thunder of his heart.**

**_Blood, crimson, dark, sprayed up from the falling form in an arch of red. The body fell backwards, arms turning slack as golden eyes dilated in shocked agony. Thick, round glasses reflected the artificial lights of the lab as they tumbled free from the boy's dirtied face, the smooth surface cracking as they struck the ground. _**

**_"Dib!" The cry tore from a hoarse throat in horror and denial, as the small boy lay upon the ground twitching every so often as he fell into shock. The thick substance pooled up and dribbled out from the corner of the pale mouth slipping to hide in the black hair. "DIB!"_**

**Crimson eyes hardened, and his hand clenched in hate. He didn't turn, he didn't have too. "Where?" **

**A single question, that held no room for argument. It was his right, his end of the bargain, and not one Irken would dare to oppose him in this matter. And the only one who could, understood him too much now. **

**Zim, was going hunting.**

**A.N. Well, another chapter swiftly finished. Insane, yes? Are the pieces starting to fall into place, or am I only confusing you more? Don't worry it all ties in, and yes this is past AND future ZADR. You have been so warned. Please drop a review in the review box, because, well, it's nice to know I'm not writing this for no reason. - Other than for my own sick amusement. **

**Mora**


	4. Chapter: 03

**A.N. I wonder if this can be called pathetic? Writing nearly five chapters in less than two days? Well, they are short after all…. After all… I use that phrase a lot don't I? Well damn! Anyway, here is chapter 3, and once more we visit Dib. Well, project D.I.B…. Bwahah!**

**Disclaimer: Again, what on god's green earth would make you think that I own anything other than this extremely torqued, idea? I do not own shit! - **

_**Project D.I.B.**_

Chapter: 03

**It was the sound of running that woke him. He hadn't even remembered falling back asleep, and blearily, Dib opened his amber eyes, and blinked a couple of times, trying to recall why he was sitting up on his bed, blanket flopped over his head and wound about his small form, as he sat against the wall.**

**And why he had his glasses on. **

_**I had a nightmare… the nightmare, again. And then, I was looking at the stars…**_

**Dib gasped jumping into full wakefulness and he tumbled from the sheets, jumping to his feet and scrambling to the door that the sound was coming from.**

**"Hey! Open up, quickly, there's a ship! A star ship! Hey!" Dib called, pounding his tiny hands against the unmoving white door. The noise was muffled by the outer walling of vinyl-plastic that covered the entirety of his room, and he doubted that he could be heard. **

**He knew from experience that, unless Gaz was in the monitoring room, jumping in front of the camera would do him no good either. **

**No one ever listened to him.**

**For some reason, Dib felt as though he'd already known that for a long time. **

**Perhaps, he knew it a little more clearly than he should. The feeling of being taunted by stupidity and those who ignored the truth, seemed an old wound in his heart. Something he'd long learned to expect, but that didn't make much sense. **

**Letting out an annoyed huff, the small white boy moved to his dresser, pulling out a red, long-sleeved, thin black-lined shirt and quickly removed his baby blue sleeping top. Once the shirt was on, he grabbed a larger, dark-blue shirt with a bored looking smiley face on its front and pulled it over top. **

**The shirt hung to his knees, and the sleeves covered up to his elbows, but he loved that top. Regardless of the small hole in the center of the white face, and the soft red stain that discolored one side of the said face. Gaz had given it to him on his fourteenth birthday, though, when he thought about it, it wasn't really a birthday. He was simply celebrating the day he came to live on the ship. He usually did not get gifts, or even a party. But, Professor Membrane had congratulated him on completing another year of life, and then spent the whole day running tests on him.**

**Only Gaz ever came to wish him a grudging, "Happy Birthday," and would usually sneak him some cake—one of the only human foods that he could keep down. She'd only given him one gift, in all his years of life, and it was that shirt. **

**_"It's a very important shirt, Dib, so don't you dare wreak it!" _**

**Gaz's threat had held firm, but even if she had said nothing about it, Dib would have treasured it. It was his only gift. Dib ran his hands over the material, and smiled, feeling oddly connected to the shirt, but as he'd done from the moment he'd first put it on, he ignored the strange feelings of déjà vu, and the way Gaz had stumbled over his name, and went about his life. **

**Dib quickly removed his pajama bottoms and threw them upon his messy bed as well, grabbing his denim shorts and pulling them on, the bottoms quickly vanishing beneath his long shirt. **

**Dressed, Dib turned and glared at the camera placed in the room. He made a crude gesture he'd seen Gaz use before, hoping that maybe if he aggravated the viewer, that the person would come to throttle him, and he'd have a chance to warn them of the approaching ship.**

**Of course, no one came.**

**_Oh, yeah, the ship! _Dib thought, diving back onto his bed, and peering out through the window. His jaw fell slack and he blinked several times wondering if he was by chance seeing things.**

**There was nothing there.**

**"but… but, I saw it! It was coming right at us! It would have had to have crashed into us, or at least boarded…"Dib trailed off, as a new thought entered his mind, and he jumped to his feet on the bed, looking to the door anxiously. "Unless they're all ready here!" Dib jumped from the bed, and circled himself for a moment, trying to think of a place to hide, or a weapon to use against the intruders. "I have to protect myself, if I have any hope of saving the ship!" Dib said aloud.**

**He found plastic screwdriver, something from one of the asinine tests, and grabbed it before hiding beneath his bed, to wait out his capture. **

**He didn't have to wait long.**

**With a low sound, the door eased open, and Dib swallowed back a cry, as dark legs moved into the room. They paused, obviously thrown by the lack of presence in the room, and moved toward the bed.**

**With a battle cry Dib drove his weapon into the foot, hard, and heard a muffled yelp as he dashed between the legs of his captor and darted toward the still open door.**

**"Dib!"**

**The unexpected shout of his name, made the small boy turn his head, and he collided painfully into someone. **

**"Ouch!" Dib cried out as the impact tossed him to the floor. He closed his eyes tight at the pain, but quickly opened them when he realized that he'd been caught. Horrified he looked up to his captors and found…**

**"Gaz?" Amber eyes blinked curiously up at the tall, glaring, woman, still trying to figure out what had happened, when the person he'd attacked spoke his name again, in a low rumbling voice.**

**"Dib, what were you doing just now?" **

**Turing around, Dib swallowed in embarrassment, finding himself staring at none other than Professor Membrane. "… dad?" Dib whispered shakily, afraid that he was going to be punished for stabbing his adoptive father with a plastic screw driver. But when no immediate punishment followed, Dib, looked up and into the covered face of a man he'd known all his life, yet, never known at all.**

**"Well, Dib?" Membrane asked, referring to his other question, and Dib jumped to his feet running over to the man and fisting his tiny hands before his chest, his explanation tumbling from his lips with uncanny, practiced ease.**

**"I saw an alien space ship approaching! I swear it! Last night, it was coming right at us! You have to believe me! It was alien's dad alie—" **

**_"I'm not making this up, and I am not crazy, dad! Zim is an ALIEN! He's planning to take over the world damn it! Listen to me!"_**

**All the air seemed to leave Dib's lungs as a memory flooded through his mind. **

**But it wasn't his own.**

**_Yes, it was… I remember, I was in the kitchen with Dad's monitor, and Gaz was playing her Game Slave 2 at the table…_ Dib blinked in confusion. _Wait… what's a Game Slave? And… I'm not allowed in the kitchens… _Dib, quickly shoved the scared feeling that was growing inside of him, away, and concentrated on the argument taking place at the moment.**

**"I know, son." Membrane said with pride, and Dib's head shot up in shock.**

**"You do?" Dib asked, before placing his hand to his mouth.**

**_Why am I questioning him?_ Dib, looked up at the smiling man, feeling a great happiness inside. Somehow, he had the feeling that the professor should not believe him, and for some odd reason, Dib had expected to be called crazy._ … on top of that, why did I call it an Alien space ship? I'm practically an alien… and of course it's a spaceship. Hell, we're on a spaceship!_**

**"Of course I believe you son!" Membrane said, his voice sounding off, almost choked, and dream-like. But then again, the professor was always like that when he spoke with Dib. "After all, we caught them." **

**Dib felt his heart flutter slightly, and knew that somehow, he should be a little more excited than he was. "You did?"**

**"Yes. It looks like it was a patrol ship, full of the little buggers." Membrane said, standing taller as if proud of himself. Dib grinned in return desperately wanting to see the aliens, but knew that a request like that would not be taken with joy.**

**Dib turned to Gaz, still smiling, hoping that maybe she'd sneak him by later, and stilled feeling his insides twist. Gaz was glaring at her father with something close to hatred. The look made Dib's blood run cold. Confused, he reached out to gain her attention, and stilled once again when he found her hands fisted by her side.**

**Gaz's eyes were always squinted, and you hardly ever saw her eyes under her perpetual scowl, but this time, Dib could see the angered brown. Gaz's eyes were extremely easy to read, which was probably why she scowled all the time, to hide them, and right now it was very clear to Dib, that Gaz was not only angry but hurt.**

**Betrayed.**

**"Come see them Dib. I know you must be dying to." Said Membrane with a sudden joyous note, his hand moving down to usher Dib out. Elation swelled inside at the loving gesture and Dib grinned nodding his head, just as he father's hand came into contact with it.**

**Membrane jerked, and Dib blinked up confused. For a moment, no one moved, then, Membrane laughed, pulled his hand back and began to lead the way. "This way son!" **

**Dib felt cold again. Somehow, he knew the laugh shouldn't be there, but like most everything else, he didn't know why, so he didn't dwell on it. Looking back at Gaz, Dib found her scowling once more, and felt it safe enough to ask her.**

**"Gaz…" Dib had the urge to reach out and hold her hand, but didn't want her to get angry with him, so he twisted his fingers together in front of him instead.**

**Gaz was now turned to him, a sign that meant he had her attention. "Gaz, what's wrong?" Dib's small question seemed to have a negative effect on her, as she snarled and walked passed him quickly.**

**"You coming or not?" She called back, and Dib ran to catch up.**

**The door slid shut with the same rush of air, and Dib fell into place next to Gaz, his legs moving quickly to keep up with her long strides. He could hear Gaz muttering under her breath, and listened, while watching his feet making sure not to trip on the ridges. **

**"Trying to make it up to him… to bring him back… bastard… replacing him… won't do a damn bit of good." There were several more curses before she fell silent and Dib found himself before the observation room.**

**"I get to go behind there?" Dib asked, awed that for once he was not going to be the one observed. Membrane was already there, and he chuckled, punching in a code and opened the door.**

**"Of course, Dib." **

**Gaz flinched.**

**Inside, there were lots of chairs and computers set before a wall of glass that served as a one-way window. Dib blinked and adjusted his glasses as they slipped. He'd never seen anything quiet like it. It was both unnerving and exciting to know that the room existed. He'd been the one observed inside before now, but, he wasn't being so at the moment.**

**A shattering cry made Dib jump, and his insides quivered and tensed. Ice slithered down his spine and made his mouth turn dry. His temples throbbed as he broke into a sheen of sweat. **

**It was a cry that told him to run, and Dib felt his head hum with the echoed pain from the being that released it. Cautiously, he turned, facing the glass, Membrane's voice trailing off as he moved to stand beside one of the other doctors, sounding pleased, and joyous, as though the screams were funny.**

**Hot tears stung the backs of Dib's eyes and he choked on vomit as amber met the horror that was taking place beyond. The alien's, were small, only slightly bigger then he was. Their skin a green color, with large pupil-less eyes with different shades of red and purple. They had some sort of shell on their backs, though the one who had screamed had just had his ripped forcefully from his back, and now thick blue blood poured from his torn flesh, and dribbled from his open mouth, his eyes blank, void of life.**

**Dib was shaking uncontrollably, eyes darting toward another scream as water fell upon him from a jet hidden in the wall. He cried out in agony as the acid ate away at his skin, doubling him up, his skin smoking.**

**Several doctor's laughed, and Dib felt horrified, and desperately guilty for doing the same once.**

_**Huh, doing the same… how could I? I am burned by water too… so how could I find that funny?**_

**"Shall we take one for an autopsy?" A doctor questioned, and Dib's world collapsed around him.**

**Intense guilt, and sorrow filled him, and he shakily moved toward the glass. This wasn't right, he had to stop it, he had to save them. Some how, he had to save… _him._**

_**How can they do this? They're… like me… so why are they, doing such horrible things? Why! **_

**Dib's hand fisted by his side, shaking with a hurt rage. He turned swiftly to the laughing men, a snarl on his face. His eyes flashed red, with hate, and he felt his fists open, fingers curling into claw-like weapons.**

_**I have to save them… **_

**The ship rocked violently to the side, throwing Dib to the ground painfully, as everyone in the room cried out and grabbed on to something to keep themselves standing.**

**A loud explosion sounded through the halls, and the lights flickered several times. Dib blinked amber eyes in fearful confusion, all the rage from before, mysteriously gone.**

**"What's going on?" He asked, when several doctors started to panic and scream that 'they're here!' Another lurch of the ship, and the emergency lighting came on.**

**"_Intruders on board. Intruders on board, cell block B." _the computerized voice echoed through the halls and suddenly, everyone was moving at once. Dib whimpered, dodging feet and white clothed bodies.**

**Someone snatched him up by the arm, and he screamed, as he was lifted from the ground before recognizing the sterilized smell of his surrogate father. _Dad, why do you do this… why care for me when you… kill things that look like me?_ Dib placed his head against his father, hearing the rapid beat in his ear spot. It was soothing, and yet saddening to hear it.**

**He was quickly dumped into the arms of another person, and he let out a startled sound, turning and wrapping his arms around their neck, fearful of falling. Purple surrounded him.**

_**Gaz…**_

**"Take him to his room, whatever you do, do _not _let them find him!" The professor was yelling, as he ran past them, toward the head of the ship. Dib watched him go, from over Gaz's shoulder, his own heart pounding harshly in fear.**

**_We're under attack? By who? _Dib had the feeling that he should know that, but wasn't able to ponder on it for long, as Gaz began to shake.**

**"Gaz?" Dib slowly let go of her, fearful that she was angry, and nearly screamed when he saw her laughing.**

**"… he's come back."**

**"Gaz?" Dib tried again, but was forced to hold onto Gaz as she sharply turned and quickly walked back to his room. Dib's head was swimming in confusion as he was suddenly dumped on his bed. **

**"Gaz!" Dib cried out, pushing himself up, intending to follow. He couldn't just sit there in hiding! He had to… to..**

_**To what? What can I do?**_

**Dib was stopped by a surprisingly gentle hand that covered his shoulder. Looking up, he was shocked to find Gaz smiling at him gently, though not necessarily, kindly. "Listen you idiot, you have to take care of yourself, and be happy. You hear? I won't let Dib die unhappily again, you hear me?"**

**"What? But, I'm Dib—" Dib's complaint was cut short as Gaz rubbed his head as though he had hair to mess up.**

**"Yes, I know. You're Project D.I.B. An acronym." Gaz said, and Dib pushed her hand off his head and nodded emphatically, about to remind her yet again, when she spoke a final time, her words making him even more confused, and frightened. "I'm talking about Dib, my older brother. My _dead _older brother." **

**The words paralyzed him, and Dib blinked, suddenly seeing in his mind, a boy with pale skin, and golden eyes framed by thick glasses. Black hair messily sitting on his head, matching his black attire and bored smiley shirt. He was rambling about something, so full of life, but the image was tainted with Gaz's sadness, and regret.**

**Gaz pulled away.**

**The image vanished.**

**"Stay here, stupid." Gaz said, walking from the room. Dib was freed from his paralysis by her movement, and leaped to his feet running after his sister.**

**"Gaz! Wait, stop, you can't—" But the door had already slid shut. "Gaz!" Dib shouted pounding on the door with his fists, when he heard the muffled sound of her voice through the door.**

**"Just like him… you are. I'm sure Zim will think so as well." She was silent, and Dib could hear the echoing tap of her shoes on the ground signaling her retreat.**

**"Gaz!" Dib cried out, ready to start throwing a fit, when the lights cut out, plunging the room into darkness. Dib let out a startled cry, fear immediately engulfing his mind. "They cut the power… how can I… how can I get out now?" Dib whimpered, and after several minutes of pounding on his door, with no response, quickly crawled to his bed, pulling the blankets around him as he curled up in the center of the bed, shaking. "Some one… save me…" **

**Dib swallowed hard, looking down at his shirt, finger tracing the tiny hole sadly. "I don't… understand you… Gaz."**

**_"He's an alien! Why can't you see it Gaz! God, I don't understand you!"_**

**Dib let out a whimper, a lick, saline-like, liquid escaping his eyes like tears. "I… I don't understand… myself."**

**Dib curled into a ball, and sobbed.**

**A.N. Well, sorry for the crappy cliff-hanger, if you can even call it that. I might re-write this chapter, but for now, it is finished! Guess this isn't so much of an alternate universe now… oh well! - Please drop a review and I will return shortly with the next installment. **


	5. Chapter: 04

A.N. Well, I am back once again, and yet again reminded of why I dislike so much. Sigh I hope is fixed soon so that I may post there. Anyway, I just needed to bitch, since I'm sure no one ever reads this note anyway.

**Disclaimer: Nope. Do not own it, and no one seems to be reading this story anyway, so, no one need to panic and sue me. I'm not even getting that many reviews (it's because this is an AU isn't it?!). But to those who have read and reviewed for this story, Glomps I love you! - **

_**Project D.I.B.**_

Chapter: 04

**The ship's interior lights were damaged by their frontal attack moments before, leaving the inside dark, aside from the emergency lights that left a dull red tinge to everything. It reminded Zim of his time spent trapped within the sanitary prison of science. The Irken shivered in detest.**

**The sooner the ship was destroyed, the sooner he'd start to feel alive again.**

**"There are a few survivors from the patrol that went missing." Tak stated, once the small female was close enough to him to speak with out raising her voice. Her eyes asked the stupid question that she had refused to voice, and Zim nodded once.**

**"Get them aboard quickly. We'll leave as soon as I've found, and killed **_**him.**_**" Zim stated, and Tak needed no further explanations. Most of the Irken race now knew of the horrid man-beast that called himself Professor Membrane. He was the one responsible for the tests.**

**The death of Purple.**

**And…**

**"Right away, Zim. Just hurry up, I don't think the wounded will survive for long without immediate attention." Tak said as she left, and Zim scowled. His original plan to kill the stink-beast, slowly and painfully, would have to be set aside.**

_**It doesn't matter… as long as he is made to suffer for his atrocities… Yes. You will rue the day you met Zim, the day you took away what belonged to Zim!**_

**Zim smirked, running down the dimmed hallways, searching for the coward that had held him imprisoned for half a year on earth, until Dib had freed him, for reasons Zim had not understood then. **

**Just as he was passing into another section of the ship, surprised by the silence, he caught sight of a white coat, and stopped, his pack already displaying it's deadly clawed legs, holding out his gun, aimed to the being's head, and caught sight of deep purple.**

**Zim blinked.**

**"So… you've come at last." The droll voice sounded deadly, and held a ringing tone that he'd have recognized in death. **

**"Gaz…" Zim said, lowering his gun, and retracting his legs. The human was scary, but she was not his opponent, if anything he owed her for helping in his escape. "Where is he?"**

**Gaz stepped from the darkened shadows, her eyes looking curiously blank, arms folded over her chest. She'd grown tall over the years, standing a good foot above his own head. She smirked, as if noticing that fact, and Zim snarled at her cursing her genetics. **

**"If you mean my **_**father**_**, I have no clue." Gaz stated with a shrug. "Probably escaped with the rest of the shitless pussy's." Gaz pointed in the direction that must have led to the escape pods, and Zim glowered, not liking the thought of his prey escaping him, and moved to leave her behind.**

**"You took him away from me." She stated in a cold growl that froze the shorter alien in his place. They stood side by side, facing opposite directions for a long time; silent. **

**Zim's narrowed red eyes, softened as he sighed, his shoulders relaxing as he answered the human woman the best he could. "Yes. Yes, I did." That was as close to an apology as she was going to get. His pride wouldn't allow him to say anything more, and his pride was all that he had left.**

**"I hate you." Gaz whispered.**

**"I know." **

**The girl gave a scoff, and Zim felt something slip into his hand, a disk of sorts. Zim jumped looking down at it, wondering if the scary girl had placed one of those horrid detonators on him.**

**The detonators were one of Membrane's first weapons, and from what Zim remembered, the most painful. Having been filled with water, it slowly ate away at your insides after it had blown you open. **

**Zim was surprised to find that the object in his three fingered hand, was nothing more than an odd kind of storage unit. "What is this?" Zim cried, whipping around to look at the fading girl.**

**"Directions to the base, moron. Dad should be there." Gaz's lack of emotion for the future of her father was both startling and expected. That girl never was easy to understand, but out of all the humans, she was the only one worth saving. Zim shrugged off the nagging image of the girl's brother, as he made to leave.**

**"Go down cell block 'D.'" Gaz said in a no-nonsense voice, and had she not been the stuff of nightmares, Zim would have argued. **

**But he didn't.**

**He didn't even question her.**

**If Gaz had set a trap, she deserved the chance to try and kill him. He had, in fact, been the reason that her brother was dead, and though no real emotions where shown between them, it did not mean that she loved her brother any less than any other human. Gaz was a very possessive person after all, and Dib had been **_**her **_**brother. Whether he was annoying to her or not, Dib had been her's to an extent, and now, he'd taken that from her. **

**Just as the Irken race had taken the earth.**

**Zim wondered a moment as, he made his way through the maze-like hallways, and into the center of the ship, how and if, Gaz would escape.**

**Quickly, he threw the thought off.**

**He did not truly care if Gaz survived or not, even if she was the only other human that showed any potential aside from the Dib-human. It was a waste to see her parish with the rest of the trash. **

**The 'D' block was no different from the rest of the ship. Black, lifeless, and slightly ruined, and Zim began to wonder if Gaz had seriously set up a trap for him, or sent him on one last prank run. **

**"Stupid stink-beast, sending me out here for nothing! I am Zim, she cannot—" Zim fell silent, as his eyes lighted on a single door near the back of the hall. One security light was hung stationary above it, casting a red-tinged glow over the white plastic, and glinting off of the carved writings that were set in the blue paneled plate above the door.**

**'D132 - D.I.B.'**

**Zim was frozen for several long moments, his insides feeling as though he was falling through the ground at a high speed velocity, his mouth filled with cotton. Swallowing back his shock, Zim approached the door, placing his hand upon it, the tips of his fingers just barely grazing the plate bottom. **

_**It… can't possibly… **_**Zim breathed out desperately trying not to hope, his mind returning his to a happier time, with a boy who chased the paranormal using nothing but idea's from his large head. His thick glasses glinting in the sunlight. **

_**Dib… it can't be. I saw him die… I… saw him die!**_

_**The alarms where set off, the ringing blaring in his sensitive ear spots as he was dragged by his arm. Zim felt a little more than uncomfortable, having been stripped naked, his PAK nearly removed, and being saved by his arch nemesis.**_

_**The small human's hand was firmly wrapped about Zim's thin wrist, the boy's trench-coat now securely wrapped around Zim's body Leaving only the blue shirt and black jeans that the boy wore. **_

_**"This way!" Dib cried out, turning another corner, and evading yet another capture. Why was the Dib-stink doing this? Wasn't this place, this whole situation, what he'd dreamed of for so long? Zim, jerked to a halt and wrenched his arm free of Dib's grip, turning angry eyes to him.**_

_**"Zim… what?" Dib asked, looking fully confused and it made Zim even more irate.**_

_**"Why are you doing this Stink-beast? To prove that you are the better?! You've already won this round, remember, the Tallest will never come for me! Your sick dreams of cutting me open are finally coming true!" Zim yelled. His hands clenching by his sides, tears threatening to fall.**_

_**Dib flinched back, his expression hurt, as he reached out a hand to comfort him, Zim jerked away again. "Zim, I—it's not like that! I—"**_

_**"There he is, good, job son, you found the escapee." Membrane's voice came like a loud ringing to his sensitive ears, and Zim turned, his face cast in morbid shadows.**_

_**The pain that man could inflict was enough to make Zim vomit. Instead, he extended his spider-like legs about him, prepared to attack. **_

_**"D—dad…." Dib stuttered, and Zim flinched once more. The human was weak when it came to pleasing his father, and he'd turn on Zim any moment now. With a quick jerk Zim had Dib around the neck, his body pressed close to Zim's own as he held him firmly, a deadly leg poised above his retina. **_

_**"Let me pass, or I will kill him!" Zim bellowed, filled with a rage he didn't know he possessed. He would kill the Dib, and bathe in his blood, and would never think twice about it, he knew that now. If it came to his survival, Dib was nothing.**_

_**The man in the white coat seemed shocked, for only a moment, his eyes covered by his goggles. The light was reflecting off of them, and Zim wished that he could read the man's face.**_

_**Dib was surprisingly relaxed in Zim's hold, truly unafraid, and the fact made Zim feel odd. He didn't like it, and tightened his hold a little more upon Dib's form. **_

_**The man stepped aside, and Zim rose on to his other legs and quickly scurried down the hall, still holding Dib hostage. "Which way?!" Zim cried into the small human's ear, and Dib calmly explained the directions until, at last he saw the exit.**_

_**White light seeped in from the crack beneath the door, wisps of fresh air curled up, and Zim nearly screamed with the prospect of being freed once more. He picked up his pace, and the Dib started to struggle, shouting words at him, things that Zim just ignored.**_

_**"Zim, wait! The security guns! They're aimed to destroy anything that moves fast! Zim! Stop!" Dib's words were but a buzzing in his ears, as he dropped the boy to the ground and burst through the door, the moist air stung his face and lungs, and the sun nearly blinded him, but he didn't care he was free! Free from the torturous pain of the endless tests, and the probing, stupid scientists who wanted to get a hold of his squeedly-spooch.**_

_**Zim retracted his legs, dropping to his own two feet, and looked around, finding, to his surprise, Tak's Voot runner, sitting out beside the street, Dib's creepy sister sitting inside with what looked to be Gir.**_

_**The Dib hadn't lied.**_

_**Zim, gave a smirk, and began to run toward his only escape, and then heard the hum of the camera, and the cocking of an earth-weapon. Zim turned, and watched as the deadly weapon showed it's self, taking aim right at his chest.**_

_**He was going to die, he had no time to block the on coming attack, no time to dodge from it's path. **_

_**A smile graced his face, as a deep sadness filled him. This was it, his end. He'd lived only to die here, and his life was completely meaningless, a jumble of lies and stolen dreams.**_

_**He was suddenly thrown back, and Zim fell to the ground harshly, the trench-coat, that had some-how managed to stay on him, tore against the pavement, and Zim winced, looking up at the hollow popping sound.**_

_**Looking up, Zim felt his insides clench as the Dib stood above him, back arched from where the bullet had impacted and proceeded to explode from his chest. A small hole dripped black colored blood, so dark a red it held no color at all, from the smiley-face's forehead.**_

_**Dib's eyes were wide in shock, face abnormally pale as he tipped backwards, a single word whispering past his lips, doubling Zim in half with it's kindness.**_

_**"Escape…" **_

_**Only Dib cared, that he lived, that he continued to do so.**_

_**And now, he was gone.**_

**Zim felt his hands shake as he searched for a way to open the door. His heart already racing in fearful hope, that maybe, just maybe, he had been wrong, and Dib had lived. Hell, he didn't care if it was as Megaboy 2000, just so long as the child was alive.**

**Another present from Gaz lay taped to the door, and access code to the key pad. Zim smirked, quickly punching it in, and the door rushed open with a soft sound.**

**Looking in, Zim found a small room, with toys and a small dresser. There was a tiny bed, with white blankets, now stained red from the emergency glow. But the room was empty.**

**Zim gave a shuddering sigh, scowling once more. **_**Dib, were you here? Did Membrane take you away again, and Gaz just wanted me to know, that you were alive? But then why, why would she say that I took you away? **_

**Zim gritted his teeth, and his fist trembled with his anger. Again he had failed. Membrane had escaped, and now, all he had was questions. Hastily he turned to leave, when he caught a glimpse of something beneath the bed.**

**Worry nagged at him, as images of a lurking human played through his mind. His insides fluttered with light fear as Zim tried to see what was hiding beneath, but from this distance he could see nothing.**

**Turning, back he slowly approached, raising his gun, and kneeled before the bed. Lifting the blankets back, he jumped when a small Smeet suddenly jumped him, knocking him to the ground and running wildly to the door.**

**In a quick retaliation, Zim jumped back to his feet, and picked the small thing up with his legs. The Irken screamed and burst into tears, as Zim brought him back toward him. Realizing that the smeet was actually full grown, simply, small, Zim glowered, turning the male to face him, the small Irken dangling from his clawed-leg, crying uncontrollably.**

**"Zim! Hurry your ass up! We need to leave!" Tak's sudden screech echoed from his communicator, attached to his lapel. Zim rolled his eyes, snapping back a hasty,**

**"Be right there, start the engine up!" before turning back to the sobbing Irken before him. **

**Zim glared and smacked the small soldier hard across the face, instantly shutting the being up. "Get a hold of yourself, soldier! You are no longer a captive here! Now, where is your PAK?" Zim said in a commanding voice, and suddenly found himself gazing into large golden eyes.**

**The small Irken was glaring up at him angrily, his fear clear on his face, but his body refusing to show it. Zim blinked disturbed for a moment at the color, before again, Tak screamed at him, and Zim shook it off.**

**"Come on, we have no time, we'll get you a new PAK when we get back to the **_**Massive**_**." Zim said flippantly, setting the Irken down, and grabbing his tiny arm, tugging him along as they fled the ship. **

**Several times along the way, the Irken stalled to yank backwards and whimper, and had forced Zim to jerk the smaller one off balance more than once, before they burst through the quickly closing doors of the Voot Ship. **

**"Damn it, Tak, I told you to start the engines! Not take off with out us!" Zim snapped, quiet ready to argue with the annoying girl for nearly leaving them behind. The purple eyed Irken, turned haughtily, her lips in a smirk, ready to taunt him, when her eyes suddenly widened and her jaw dropped in utter shock.**

**Zim quirked an antennae. "Tak?" It was then that Zim noticed the utter silence in the area, that should be full of noise. The sounds of pain, and hurried medical assistance, the sound of reports and calls for immediate aid once they reached the **_**Massive**_

But there was nothing.

**Turning around, Zim made to find what all the oddity was about, and found the Irken he'd just saved from the ship. Zim gave a gasp, falling silent as well, a sense of awe and fear filling him.**

_**How… is this possible?**_** Zim wondered as he took in the appearance of the Irken before him.**

**It was a White One.**

_**But, all the white one's are killed at birth… how?**_** Zim's mind trailed off when he noticed the oddly golden eyes, framed by large, thick glasses. Glasses that seemed eerily familiar, just as the blue, blood stained shirt that was wrapped around the boy, a bullet hole in the Smiley face's center. **

**A flash of blood, and the image of Dib falling backward filled Zim's mind, before the memory of the door took over, clearly displaying the name he had hardly spoken in years.**

**"Dib…" It escaped his mouth like a broken whisper, and the white Irken jumped, eyes locking with Zim's. For a moment, Zim could have sworn he saw a flicker of recognition in those golden depths, but just as quickly, it was gone, and the Irken's eyes dimmed as he passed out onto the floor.**

**A.N. Well, that's it for chapter 4. - BWAHAHAHAHA what a place to end it right? Well, review review review! **

**Mora**


	6. Chapter: 05

A

A.N. Sorry for the long delay got caught up in a lot of other projects and life in general. Anyway, I'm back with more of this story and realized I do I have a reason for the story being in bold. - Bwaha, but you have to wait to find out what that reason is. Also I realized that I had left these two chapters on my hard drive without posting this whole time. 0.0 so sorry about that…..

_**Project D.I.B.**_

Chapter: 05

_**"Prepare for the end Space-boy!" The young boy with the dark hair and glasses cried, his burrito-launcher aimed at the green transfer student. The green one merely smirked from where he stood on the school's rooftop, the setting sun illuminating his form in a glow of gold.**_

_**"And whose end are we discussing Dib-stink?" He was just too confident, did the little alien ever lose faith in himself?**_

_**"Yours you alien scum-bag! I have proof, for once, that you exist and the Swollen Eyeball will soon get it! Soon the whole world will know what you are! And I'll finally be recognized!" The idea made his chest swell with pride. Just a little longer, if he could hold Zim there a little longer, then the others would come, and his father would have to recognize his studies as real science.**_

_**Something nagged at him. Dib tried to brush it off, but it grew with each passing moment, accumulating when Zim cast aside his disguise, his mechanical legs bursting free from his PAK to attack Dib, and then the barrier went up.**_

_**The Swollen Eyeball had arrived.**_

_**Zim looked almost betrayed, and Dib could only stare back, feeling remorse, regretting bringing others into **_**their **_**battle. It really didn't matter though, for Zim would just escape like always, and the others would never make it passed Zim's lawn and then things would go back to normal.**_

_**But Zim didn't escape, he didn't even fight, he simply slumped forward, a sad, heartbreaking smile on his face, and laughed.**_

**Groggily, the world became real, the wispy images from a time he was certain he remembered, but knew could never have been, fading away as a shadowed room came into focus. Dib blinked, letting out a discomforted groan, rubbing at his antenna as he sat up.**

_**Did I fall asleep in the monitoring room again? **_

**He was aware that he was laying on a hard cot of sorts and that the room was like none he'd ever seen on the **_**Membrane**_**. Finally, he became aware of another presence in the room with him, and he quickly turned expecting to see a doctor in white lab gear with in the stark room, and was floored by the purple, pupil-less eyes set in the green face.**

**"So, you're awake now." The voice was cold, much more so than the scientists that probed him daily. Dib swallowed hard, his fingers curling into the bed-sheets beneath him. He suddenly wished that he'd been under the blankets. At least then he would have had something to hide under, a shield of sorts—a bad one sure but still a shield—against the distrust and malice shown in the deep purple depths of the creature before him.**

_**No… not creature… Irken. She's one of the aliens, like the ones Dad brought in… **_**Dib felt queasy at the thought of the beings that had been tortured to death before his very eyes. **_**Are they going to kill me? **_**Dib felt mildly uneasy with the thought. Sure life on the **_**Membrane**_** wasn't all the great, but he certainly didn't want to die.**

**The purple eyes narrowed. **

**Dib couldn't stop the whimper that escaped him as he cringed back. The scientists he knew. He could deal with them, knew how to push their buttons with out stepping too far over bounds, and understood his place amongst them. These beings that looked like him though, he had no clue what to expect from them, and that terrified him.**

**The Irken snorted in a way that reminded Dib of the disgust the doctors showed him. From the voice he was fairly certain this one was female, but he wasn't certain, so mentally labeled her as "the cranky Irk," and tried to calm himself down. Showing fear would get him nowhere, it never worked with the scientists it wouldn't work with the Cranky-one. **

**"E—excuse me." Dib's voice broke, and he swallowed back the lump that formed in his throat, his mouth uncomfortably dry. Seemed all his moister had gone to his palms and slowly saturated the sheets he held in a death grip.**

**"Cranky" looked at him dully, leaning away and folding her arms over her chest, looking down at him. He had a feeling she was placing a rank on him, showing authority, but shoved the thought aside. People had been looking down on him since he was born, what was one more? Gaz was the only one who even remotely treated him as an equal, and that was due to some form of rebellion on her part.**

_**Gaz… what happened to her? **_**Dib's mind suddenly came to a halt, as flashes returned of the past few hours he could remember, but not one of them helped him to locate his sister, or her condition.**

**"What?" The question was snapped out and irritated, as though he was bothering her with his inquiry and silence was something to be feared, and avoided. She was all hot air though, and he doubted she'd actually maim him… yet.**

**"I—I… where… is my sister?" The question seemed to baffle her, as she blinked at him uncomprehendingly before another scowl contorted her face and she stood.**

**She was taller than he was by about a half-a-foot, and seemed to delight in it, as she turned and left the room with out answering his question. Dib watched her go feeling cold and empty inside. **_**Did… they kill her? **_**Anger flashed through him and the chair the female had been sitting in toppled over with a loud clatter, startling him, and the pale boy jumped, tears welling in his eyes.**

**"Gaz…. Where are you?" Dib questioned the empty room, a pathetic waver to his voice. He could hear the girl's voice in his head, all ready reprimanding and cruel, and he wished more than anything that she would come in to yell at him.**

_**"You're such a cry-baby, Dib. God are you really a boy? You're pathetic, that's why they pick on you, because you suck. Shut up. Or I'll dump you in a bath full of water. See? Now, was that really so hard?"**_

**"What happened?" Dib question, pushing his hands against his eyes trying to rid them of the dampness that was there. "Everything's so muddled…" Often times speaking aloud had helped him to clear his mind and organize thoughts that seemed otherwise impossible—such as moments where he had to decide what was real and what was some one else's memories—but it did little help this time. **

_**I was in the lab… there was an explosion… Gaz locked me in my room… someone came into my room, I tried to run and he caught me with a metal leg… he yelled some confusing things at me… smacked me and then dragged me… **_**Dib's breathing had become erratic as the memories came back, and as the recollection of being dragged was over laid with battles. Childish battles between the Irken man and a boy with glasses, a boy that was bathed in sadness.**

_**He bit into the dark red fruit, lips suctioned to the skin so as not to waste a drop of its sweet nectar, all the same some welled up to dribbled down his chin. Black-crimson and sticky. He smiled through the blood.**_

**The door slamming open, yanked Dib from his own horrid visions and he jumped, turning to the sound and was surprisingly happy to see the female Irken had returned, and with her was the red-eyed alien who had pulled him on board. Somehow knowing his name. **

**Dib couldn't help but tense, eyes narrowing out of habit. **_**He knows me… or at least my name… he called to me…**_** The thought made Dib uneasy and he swallowed hard against the urge to flee. Something about those red eyes terrified him, and at the same time, soothed him.**

**"State your name, smeetling!" The red-eyed Irken demanded, and Dib jerked, his mind blanking out for an instant. Distantly he recalled the voice, but he used a different insult back then. It was meaner, something primal, something like…**

**"…worm baby?" Dib whispered, his mind a befuddled hazy white, and nearly missed the shock that passed over both the Irken's faces accompanied by the involuntary step backward.**

**Red eyes narrowed as the—much taller—Irken stepped forward. Somehow Dib thought he should be smaller, but he kept quiet to those thoughts, as the other glared down upon him.**

**"I asked for your name, soldier! Where is your PAK?"**

**"Pack? How the hell should I know, you're the maniac who dragged me from my room!" Dib snapped back, mentally repeating how this was a very BAD idea, and yet the words just rolled out. As though tempting this being into rage was an everyday occurrence. **

**"Commander Zim just asked you a question, White One, answer now or we'll kill you here!" The Irate Irk snapped, her hands curled into tight fists at her side. Dib felt certain that she could—and given the chance would—kick his ass and fiddled in his seat uncomfortably. **

Zim? I know that name… Dib's thoughts were cut short as the male Irken reached out to grab his shoulder painfully. The bloody images and flashes of pain spiraled through Dib's mind making him queasy, and Dib choked back a gasp, clenching his teeth and closing his eyes as the three-fingered hand jerked his arm up awkwardly.

**"What. Is. Your. Name?" Zim asked in a dangerously low, menacing growl, his face closer to Dib's than he liked, and Dib scowled, his antennae twitching. He thought he heared the chair tip over again, but ignored it as the hand tightened on his arm in warning. **

**"Dib, obviously, or I wouldn't have responded." Dib said plainly, his lip curling a little in annoyance, even as some other portion of him felt over-joyed at the small squabble he seemed to be having with the older Irk. "So, how did you know it, Space boy?" Dib asked, the insult rolling off of his tongue much easier than it should have, and he had to suppress a smirk as the other alien's flinched at the name, Zim's eyes darkening with suppressed emotions, just before the hand threw Dib back onto the bed roughly.**

**"I'll ask the questions, smeetling!" Zim yelled, his voice seeming, somehow unstable. Dib looked up at the taller being, a little confused by the sound but made no comeback. "When you have answered me, I might answer your questions."**

_**Yeah, that's real incentive there…**_**Dib thought, but kept his thoughts to himself, least the Irken didn't touch him again and give him more graphic memories he did not want to have. **

**"Now, where is your PAK?"**

**Dib sighed and rolled his eyes, as he reseated himself, straightening his clothes and fiddling with the tiny hole in the shirtfront. "My back-pack is in my room back on the **_**Membrane**_**." Dib supplied, looking up when the cranky one stepped closer.**

**"Not a **_**backpack **_**you fool! Your PAK!"**

**Dib jerked back as she made a move to touch him, and scowled. He **_**really **_**didn't need to see what was in her mind. "I don't know what you are talking about!" Dib snapped, deciding that as long as he answered Zim's questions, he could be rude to the other one.**

**"Tak." Zim called out when the cranky one—Tak it would seem—raised her hand as if to strike him, and Dib stiffened when those red eyes turned to him. "Get lippy again, Smeetling, and I will not stop her."**

**Dib nodded.**

**"Now, how long have you been on that stink-beast vessel?" Zim asked, and Dib shivered at the term, somehow recognizing it.**

**"I was born there." Dib began, ignoring the shared looks of disbelief that passed over their faces.**

**"What do you mean born?" Zim asked again, leaning closer, and Dib repressed the urge to flinch. Flinching usually brought around a slap, and injection back home.**

**"… just what I said." Dib began, getting more annoyed as the two aliens seemed to have lost their comprehension skills. "Father raised me there, named me, and kept me safe from the other doctors, though Gaz was more protective and aware of what was going on than he was…" Dib muttered, digressing a little as his pale fingers traced designs over his clothes.**

**"Gaz?" Zim asked, his voice careful, and Dib wondered what it was that flickered in those eyes, but was too afraid to know. Something about the blood color made him uneasy, and at the same time desperately sad.**

**"… yeah, she's my sister."**

**Zim jerked back, his look becoming almost murderous, and Dib let out a shocked scream as the taller Irken suddenly leaned over him his hand once more wrenching his shoulder back, this time pressing him into the wall.**

**"You lie!" Zim hissed, his breath fanning over Dib's face, but he was barely aware of it as his mind became swamped with horrifying images that he'd only ever seen in his darkest nightmares.**

_**Crimson welled up from a wound, the color a near black as the small form lay in the grass. The soft gasping was water-logged and red bubbles formed on pale lips as the boy tried to breath through the blood that was quickly filling his lungs.**_

_**"… D—dib?" Zim choked out, almost dazed, as his fingers reached out toward the human that was quickly fading away.**_

_**"Master!" Gir's cry was a distant sound, but still drew Zim's tattered attention towards the Voot cruiser where the little robot was jumping around jovially, next to a—surprisingly—stoic Gaz. The girl's brown eyes were visible as she stared just beyond the alien at the dying boy. **_

_**If he wasn't mistaken the girl looked hurt, but he had no time to dwell on that thought as the echoing groan from the metal door they had just escaped through drew his attention back around.**_

_**Rage filled him as the white-coated scientist stood in the doorframe watching the scene from behind goggled glasses. **_

_**"Oh, there he is, I told you he couldn't get far." Professor Membrane stated jovially, as though Gaz wasn't sitting right there in the Voot cruiser, eyes wet, probably for the first time in her life, and his son wasn't lying before him in a puddle of his own dark blood. "Hurry, we can't let him get harmed by the moisture out here, we'll have to delay the tests for another week if…" he stopped as he stepped down and kicked Dib's shoulder with his foot.**_

_**Looking down in slight shock he finally seemed to notice the fading boy, and he didn't even flinch. "Dib…"**_

_**Zim tensed, eyes flickering to the boy he'd spent so long hating, loving, and fighting. A deep sense of fear filled him making him feel weak, and it angered Zim, even as it confused him. He wanted to escape to the Voot runner, and yet he desperately didn't want to leave the Dib, not with that maniac.**_

_**Knowing that the man was his father, gave him the reasoning that Dib would be fine, but the cold fear and knowledge of the man's disregard kept him still.**_

_**Dib gurgled some, his body twitching slightly, as though trying to say something but it was broken and garbled. All the same, Zim knew what the child was desperately trying to say to his father, and his eyes couldn't tear away from the cerise stained lips.**_

_**"…eave…. Do..n't… hu….t …..im…. scape…." A pale hand gripped the white coat leaving a smeared stain, the hand shaking with the effort to hold on and dulled, dying, amber eyes turned and locked on Zim's, red stained tears tracing his pale cheeks. "…run…"**_

_**Zim felt an ache in his chest, a pain he'd never known before Dib's betrayal, only magnified. He shook unable to move as the light seamed to drift out of those eyes, and that hand released its grip to fall lifelessly to the ground.**_

_**Everything seemed to stand still and silent as the world mourned the loss with Zim, and then it was shattered.**_

_**"My poor insane son…"**_

_**Zim's eye shot up, murder burning in their depths at the casual disregard the man showed toward his own child's death. **_

_**"Don't let the alien escape, for my son, I'll stop this invasion."**_

_**Zim's teeth grit together as a burning, devouring hatred swelled up inside of him. This meat beast had to die!**_

_**The sound of the Voot Runner shuddering to life broke the moment and the whistling wind urged Zim to his feet, his Pak extending his legs. "You've earned the wrath of Zim, filth-beast. I will spill your insides."**_

_**He locked his eyes with the professor's eyes meaningfully before he looked down at the dead boy's till body. The Voot runner pulled up beside him and he made a hasty decision.**_

_**"Zim! Get your green ass in here!" Gaz yelled as Zim dashed forward to snatch Dib's body, but then Gir's strong grip pulled him back and into escape vessel.**_

_**"No! Gir, let me go!" Zim struggled weakly as the hatch closed and he could do nothing but watch as they sped away from the scene, and away from Dib's lifeless body.**_

_**Silence filled the compartment, broken only by the incessant gibbering of his SIR unit as it cuddled him, repeatedly calling out to him. "Master, Master you're back!"**_

_**Red eyes narrowed. **_

_**This was just the beginning.**_

Dib opened his mouth and screamed, his eyes moistening with tears made of fear and sorrow, and hate. Blindly he shoved free from the grip on him and curled into a tight ball, rocking himself back and forth his mind filled with the memories of the other Irken.

I died, I died, I died, I died…

**The mantra wouldn't leave his mind and he was left trembling in the horror of what he'd inadvertently seen. **

**The sound of the door denting inward echoed in the room, but he hardly noticed it as both Irken's jumped back.**

**"He's a White One! Damn it, Zim I told you—"**

**"Shut up Tak!" **

**Dib rocked himself back and forth, trapped in the memories of death, desperately denying what his mind told him to be true. **_**I died… I died… I…**_

"I said stop it!" Zim's cry and sudden slap knocked Dib onto his side, and the blossoming pain broke him from his thoughts and the growing hysteria building inside of him.

**Trembling he looked up at Zim, tears still soaking his face. "I… died…"**

**Zim's features tightened as Tak seemed to take yet another step back from him.**

**Slowly Dib managed to calm himself down, and he shook as he forced himself to take deep breaths to calm himself from his chaotic high. **

**"I will ask this only once smeetling," Zim began, sounding dangerous and Dib looked up at him feeling both scared and safe. "What is your name, and what did you see?"**

**"Zim!" Tak broke off as Zim's hand flew up in a clear sign for her to shut up.**

**Dib turned fearful eyes to the red before him his voice whispering, "You know?"**

**Cerise narrowed and Dib glanced away, well aware that he was treading on thin ground. "… I told you my name is D.I.B. an acronym for Defense Integrated Bionome."**

**Zim nodded, suddenly seeming to come to some sort of understanding, "So you are D.I.B., figures." He laughed humorlessly, and the sound made Dib flinch.**

**"…I'm sorry." Dib suddenly whispered, and the laughter stopped as all eyes turned on him once more.**

**"What?"**

**Dib looked down at his hands feeling confused. "I'm sorry I saw something so personal… but, who was the boy who use to own this shirt?"**

**He looked up, amber eyes inquiring pleadingly and was met with silence. Then, Zim turned and was leaving the room. **

**Panic gripped him and suddenly Dib found himself off of his bed arms secured around the taller Irken's lower waist. "Don't go!" Shock filter through Dib, but it only made his grip all the more firm. He barely knew this Irken, and yet, this was the closest he'd ever felt to untangling the mess of dreams and memories that he held that did not belong to himself, and he had a feeling that if he let Zim walk away now, he'd loose it all.**

**"Zim!" Tak cried suddenly there striking him on his spine, Dib shook a little at the sharp impact but held on tighter.**

**"Tak, it's fine." Zim snapped, twisting out of Dib's grasp easily, and pushing him back onto his bed. "Stay here smeetling, I have something to do for now, but I, Zim, will be back for more answers."**

**Dib relaxed and nodded. "Okay…"**

**Zim turned and left the room, Tak following soon after, and Dib was alone once more.**

A.N. Been a while huh? Sorry it took some time to regain my nerve to attempt this story again so… yeah here I am, hope its still good, and YES I have finally found a reason behind the bolded script! -

Till next time

Mora


End file.
